Heroes: Confessions of a Familiar Stranger
by screenwriting
Summary: Taking place after the events of season 4 Specials must learn to live in a society that is aware and fearful of their existence while being hunted by a mysterious killer whose motives are unclear.
1. Chapter 1

To briefly explain last year after the series finale ended (or at the time it was known as the season finale with uncertainty surrounding the fate of the show) I planned a fifth season that would wrap the story up, examining the repercussions of those final moments in the fourth season and providing an examination of society and Specials who must adapt to a world where they are feared and hated by those who do not understand them. I felt it was a way of going full circle with these characters and was passionate about telling this tale to the point that I planned an entire season (of different episode lengths ranging from 23, 22, 13, and 6) in order to tell an exciting story with every episode being strong. The writing of this first episode was also done to submit to NBC in order to enter their writer's program (while this did not pan out at the time a TV series I spent five years working on has attracted interest from respected people within this industry and hopefully the pilot can finally be made allowing me the opportunity to realize this dream).

I planned to show it to some people a fellow member suggested I post the script up here for others to enjoy.

Due to the way messages appear the formatting has been changed in order to be able to post it here. Regardless I hope you will enjoy what you read and depending on the interest I will continue to post the rest of this story as the days (or weeks) pass.

Here's the first part.

-

HEROES

"Confessions of a Familiar Stranger"

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. SUNAKKU BAR - BACKROOM - NIGHT

THE WORST POKER HAND IMAGINABLE

So poor the smart move would be to fold.

PULL OUT to reveal the person with that hand is HIRO NAKAMURA who's seated next to ANDO MASAHASHI at a private poker game with FIVE other PLAYERS, four of whom look to have done hard labor and are not the type of people this duo normally associate themselves with.

The fifth, MASAFUMI, who has the largest winnings is dressed in similar work attire to Ando on account of being a fellow employee at Yamagato Industries. The CHIRON reads, "TOKYO, JAPAN".

DIM LIGHTING, SMOKE WAFTING THROUGH THE AIR, and a lack of witnesses save for the DEALER and a female BARTENDER currently making the rounds makes the atmosphere anything but jovial despite FUN CHATTER being heard at the front of the bar.

Ando, face hidden behind cards turns to Hiro in an effort to get his attention. Per usual, their conversation is in JAPANESE SUBTITLED ENGLISH.

ANDO  
>(whispering)<br>Hiro... Have you done it yet?

The confused look on Hiro's face shows he has no idea what Ando's talking about.

ANDO  
>We keep losing!<p>

HIRO  
>So? You dragged me to these games -<p>

ANDO  
>- because I want us to retire on a high note before they find out about us.<br>(beat; emotions deflated)  
>We won't be able to play poker after that.<p>

A SUDDEN YELL from one of the players forces Ando's attention back to the cards.

BEGRUDGED PLAYER  
>Play your cards, not the people!<p>

After a brief moment the conversation continues.

HIRO  
>You're taking a lot of breaks from home...<p>

ANDO  
>Married life is hard, especially when it's with Kimiko... So are you going to do it?<p>

HIRO  
>(ponders; short beat)<br>No. Heroes win by playing fair.

It's time to show their cards. One by one the players reveal their hand starting with Masafumi who wins with a Full House and ending with Hiro who had no chance in hell.

Upon seeing Hiro's cards -

ANDO  
>YOU PLAYED THAT?<p>

Masafumi collects the pot. The Dealer prepares the next round.

ANDO  
>(friendly)<br>How do you keep beating us?

MASAFUMI  
>I'm an accountant. Statistics are my life.<p>

The smirk on one of the player's faces says different and Hiro picks up on it. He leans over to Ando.

HIRO  
>Do you know these people?<p>

ANDO  
>No. Masafumi says they're friends of his so I guess they're alright...<p>

HIRO  
>(switches to English)<br>I don't trust them. I think they're cheaters!

ANDO  
>(also English)<br>So then if you use your powers you'll just 'level the playing field'?

HIRO  
>(still English)<br>No. No cheating.

ANDO  
>(back to Japanese)<br>Fine. I'm betting with company funds anyway...

And off Hiro's shocked expression we FOCUS ON Masafumi whose brows are furrowed in deep thought as he stares intensely at his cards and -

MASAFUMI'S POV - PLAYING CARDS

- we realize statistics has absolutely nothing to do with why he wins. Masafumi's a SPECIAL with the ability to manipulate light in order to see through objects, and right now we're FOCUSED on the PLAYING CARDS Ando and Hiro hold.

But his hearing is sensitive too and their BICKERING IS ISOLATED in the hope of finding more clues.

The female Bartender walks past on her way to the bar and our gaze WANDERS with her, VISION SWITCHING to see what she looks like in her underwear. It's a pleasant sight and for Masafumi these are his powers used to their full potential.

The SOUND OF FLOCKING BIRDS distracts us from this joyous sight. WHIP-PAN to determine the source of the sound which comes from behind and above us -

- where a HOODED FIGURE perched atop the roof of an adjacent building has flung a SMALL OBJECT at us.

The OBJECT PICKS UP SPEED as it FLIES STRAIGHT TOWARD US, SMASHES THROUGH A WINDOW and -

CUT TO BLACK.

BACK TO SCENE

Masafumi CRASHES onto the table, KILLED by a HEADSHOT.

What once was calm now turns to chaos.

The Bartender screams, ducks behind the counter.

THREE PLAYERS stand, take out their GUNS but only one manages to GET A SHOT OFF before all three are KILLED.

Hiro is swift, moves behind a wall. Ando and The Dealer hide beneath the table.

The Last Remaining Player is CROUCHED behind his CHAIR, GUN at the ready and ready to make a move.

BLAM! BLAM!

The Player FIRES TWO SHOTS and he's out, the Hooded Figure DISPATCHING HIM like he did all the rest.

The Player COLLAPSES on the floor, arms outstretched, PISTOL still in his hand - just within Ando's reach.

Ando stares at the pistol, the weapon alluring to him. Turns to the dead man's face and the bullet that tore through it - except it's not a bullet but a SMALL STONE, one that could have been taken off the street.

His focus returns to the pistol once more, deeming it necessary to take now he knows how formidable his foe must be.

Ando reaches out to take it...

... but Hiro knows better having realized what's going on.

HIRO  
>STOP!<p>

Ando freezes, his fingers inches from the gun. Retracts his hand slowly.

The Dealer, impatient and frustrated opts to take the gun instead. Grabs the weapon, moves away from the table, FIRES A SHOT and is KILLED, his BLOOD SPLASHING on Ando's face as he drops with a THUD.

Hiro beckons his friend over with rapid hand gestures.

HIRO  
>QUICK! COME HERE!<p>

Ando turns, a frightened look on his face. Then he becomes serious.

ANDO  
>Do it!<p>

But Hiro isn't sure as he glances at the Bartender who's witness to it all. Shakes his head.

HIRO  
>I can't!<p>

Ando doesn't have a choice - if he stays he's a sitting duck. So he musters his strength and - staying as low to the floor as possible - crawls towards Hiro as fast as he can.

Despite being out in the open not a single shot is fired.

Ando reaches Hiro, rises and immediately WIPES THE BLOOD off his face.

ANDO  
>You could have teleported us -<p>

HIRO  
>No, she would've seen it.<p>

Ando notices the Bartender, still cowering behind the counter.

Hiro peeks round the corner, sees the Hooded Figure make his getaway. Grabs Ando by the arm and pulls him towards the door.

HIRO  
>Come on! We have to follow!<p>

Ando yanks his arm back, horrified by the suggestion.

ANDO  
>What? No way!<p>

HIRO  
>He's a criminal. We must not let him get away!<p>

Hiro makes a dash for the exit.

Everything in Ando's mind is telling him not to go through with this but he reluctantly follows, concerned for Hiro's well-being.

ANDO  
>I guess there is no happy, simple life then...<p>

And as they make their way to the back door -

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

- the Hooded Figure RUNS from the crime-scene, his FACE UNSEEN and he's fast! - not moreso than any normal athlete but the way he sprints makes it clear he's one of two things: either he trains a lot or he does this all the time.

The Hooded Figure nears the edge but rather than stop GRABS HOLD OF the LEDGE and SWINGS OFF IT, TAKING HOLD of the LADDER at the other side and CLIMBS HIS WAY DOWN -

- except the ladder doesn't lower all the way so without hesitation LEAPS to the side - GRABS A PIPE - SLIDES the rest of the way.

EXT. TOKYO - CITY STREET - NIGHT

The Hooded Figure exits onto the street and HAILS A CAB. What he doesn't know is he's on the same sidewalk as Hiro and Ando who noticed him emerge from the alley and put 2 + 2 together.

HIRO  
>(points)<br>There he is!

They hurry, trying to hail a cab of their own.

INT. TAXI - NIGHT

The Hooded Figure gets in, obviously in a rush.

HOODED FIGURE  
>(in English)<br>Narita Airport.

He takes out a PEN and ENVELOPE. A BROWN PAPER BAG sticks out of his pocket too.

There isn't much to gather from two words but what we do know is he's an AMERICAN MALE likely in his LATE TWENTIES.

The DOOR SHUTS and the TAXI DRIVES OFF.

The Hooded Figure opens the envelope.

INT. DIFFERENT TAXI - NIGHT

Hiro and Ando hurry into the cab. Hiro points at the departing taxi with the Hooded Figure inside.

HIRO  
>Follow that taxi -<p>

ANDO  
>(interrupting)<br>- but don't make it seem like we're following it.

The TAXI FOLLOWS.

INT. TAXI - NIGHT

The envelope now open, the Hooded Figure has taken some of the contents out and is currently examining them - it's a STACK OF PHOTOS, the top of which is a SHOT OF MASAFUMI speaking on his cell outside Yamagato Industries. A CIRCLE DRAWN round his face.

The Hooded Figure CROSSES OFF the circle and puts the photo back in the envelope to join other photos of targets he successfully eliminated.

Moves to the next - and it's a SHOT OF PETER PETRELLI entering a building, his steely gaze and Armani suit giving him the general appearance of his brother than himself.

His hand freezes - does he know Peter? CIRCLES HIS FACE.

INSERT - OPENING TITLE CREDITS


	2. Chapter 2

INT. NOAH BENNET'S APARTMENT - DAY

A pair of HORN RIMMED GLASSES lay on a desk beside a COMPUTER, the monitor showing the back office of LEXICON INDUSTRIES, a corporate website selling workplace appliances.

O.S. we HEAR someone SIPPING COFFEE. A COFFEE MUG is placed next to the glasses and a CHAIR SQUEAKS as that person takes their seat. A HAND reaches out taking the glasses and puts them on so that we may finally see the face of NOAH BENNET as we always remembered him albeit wearing a TELEPHONE HEADSET to boot.

Always the professional, Noah is dressed in his DARK SUIT despite working from home in order to keep the semblance of a professional worklife - such is the price to pay for keeping your daughter from the spotlight.

Noah hits a SWITCH -

NOAH

(into headset)

Lexicon Industries, Chris speaking. How may I be of service to you?

The apartment is SPARSE save for a few FAMILY PHOTOS and KEEPSAKES which give a slight personal feel to the place. This is not Noah's Washington apartment and judging from the size might even be a downgrade. The CHIRON reads, "LOWER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN".

NOAH

... Well, the 5451 model comes with a 4-in-1 system which includes a printer, scanner, copier, and fax whereas the 5481 removes the copier in favor of faster printing speed... Certainly, let me check that for you...

As he checks the system to fulfil the caller's request -

INT. NOAH BENNET'S APARTMENT - CLAIRE'S ROOM - DAY

- CLAIRE BENNET TYPES FRANTICALLY on her keyboard, a BOOK on BIOMOLECULAR ANALYSIS open beside her.

In stark contrast to the rest of the apartment this room is DECORATED and FILLED WITH OBJECTS that make it clear the room is her own from PHOTOS ON THE WALL of family and friends to a FRAMED PICTURE of Mister Muggles resting on the bedside table. To top it off a small POTTED PLANT sits by the WINDOW facing the side street below.

A TV is on in the b.g., sound MUTED. News report headlined: "BILL PROPOSED FOR GENETIC I.D. SCANS IN ALL U.S. AIRPORTS" followed by a different headline: "SENATOR FREDRICKSON CONDEMNS PROPOSAL AS 'ORWELLIAN IN NATURE'". QUICK SNIPPETS of fifty-something SENATOR FREDRICKSON delivering his speech with a fiery passion.

The DOOR IS KNOCKED. Claire stops typing and turns to face her father who enters, headset off and cell in hand.

NOAH

Your mother called. She wants me to remind you to bring her reading glasses and says that the lock's been changed but the new key is under the vase.

CLAIRE

That's fine, I packed it already so I wouldn't forget.

Noah's gaze goes to the bed where Claire's suitcase is filled to the brim.

NOAH

My clever girl...

He approaches Claire.

NOAH

... a weekend with your mother, a trip to Paris with Gretchen, it almost feels like you're leaving the nest again.

Noah sits on the bed.

CLAIRE

But maybe that's a good thing, y'know? I mean I'm holed up in this room day in and day out and my best friend's practically that plant so it's nice to explore the world we've helped save -

NOAH

- except it's not the one you knew and once people realize who you are...

CLAIRE

- I'm proud of who I am –

NOAH

... they'll only know how to react through violence. People are afraid of change and it's not just normals, there are those with abilities who are angry with what you did...

CLAIRE

- It had to be done! -

NOAH

... and they'll use everything they have to get to you. It's my job to protect you Claire but I won't always be there -

Claire takes her father's hand to reassure him.

CLAIRE

Dad, I can't die!... But if someone comes after me I promise you I'll run.

Noah caresses his daughter's cheek like only a father would.

NOAH

I know you will...

He nods to her computer.

NOAH

How are your studies going?

CLAIRE

Great...

Claire goes back to her computer. She quickly MINIMIZES a CHATROOM WINDOW so that only a VIRTUAL CLASSROOM remains.

CLAIRE

... or as good as online learning can be.

She holds up her book like she's in a shampoo commercial, complete with fake smile.

CLAIRE

Online degrees - none of the fun, all the education!

NOAH

A small price to pay for anonymity.

CLAIRE

Not when you're the one studying.

NOAH

So who was it?

CLAIRE

What?

NOAH

The boy you were talking to.

Oh Snap! Claire restores the CHATROOM WINDOW revealing a conversation she had with someone and his IMAGE is onscreen - he's a handsome 19-year-old male.

CLAIRE

It's Pablo, he's a student from my class and a really nice guy. He's from Brazil -

NOAH

- and as long as he stays there I'm happy for you.

Noah's outstayed his welcome. He gets up and walks to the door.

NOAH

Well, I've got to get back to selling obsolete products at premium prices. Continue this conversation later?

CLAIRE

Or not at all.

Noah reaches the door. As he starts to leave -

CLAIRE

Dad?

He stops, turning his head to Claire.

NOAH

Yes, Claire Bear?

Despite having her father's full attention Claire finds it difficult to begin, nervous and unsure if she should ask this at all.

CLAIRE

Do you ever... miss what you did? I don't mean working for The Company, that was obviously wrong but helping the world and fulfilling a destiny? To be a hero instead of an occupation?

A BEAT before Noah answers.

NOAH

Claire, do you want to know what the greatest moment of my life is? Every moment I share with you and Lyle... and your mother of course but those days have passed. So to answer your question, no. I don't.

(smiles)

Besides, I think I've had enough excitement for one life.

Off Noah's smile and ill-fated remark -


End file.
